Hope Pym (Earth-12041)
Hope's father was the famous Hank Pym, the inventor of the Pym Particles and the Ant-Man's Suit. After Scott Lang took on the mantle of the Ant-Man, Hope also became the Wasp, after her mother. Screenshots Secretwarsshorts18145 (1).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (2).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (4).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (3).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (103).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (102).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (101).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (100).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (99).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (98).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (150).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (149).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (148).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (147).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (146).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (145).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (144).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (141).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (140).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (139).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (138).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (137).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (136).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (107).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (106).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (104).png Wasp21001 (32).png Wasp21001 (14).png Wasp21001 (13).png Wasp21001 (11).png Wasp21001 (31).png Wasp21001 (30).png Wasp21001 (29).png Wasp21001 (28).png Wasp21001 (27).png Wasp21001 (26).png Wasp21001 (25).png Wasp21001 (24).png Wasp21001 (23).png Wasp21001 (22).png Wasp21001 (21).png Wasp21001 (20).png Wasp21001 (19).png Wasp21001 (16).png Wasp21001 (18).png Wasp21001 (17).png Wasp21001 (15).png Wasp21001 (12).png Wasp21001 (10).png Wasp21001 (9).png Wasp21001 (8).png Wasp21001 (7).png Wasp21001 (6).png Wasp21001 (5).png Wasp21001 (4).png Wasp21001 (3).png Wasp21001 (2).png Wasp21001 (1).png 42 - cJhaESz.png 41 - Ev311Op.png 40 - Tm55WbV.png 39 - b2IPDPF.png 38 - SH04a98.png 37 - fgqOS1Z.png 36 - Pn52JjA.png 35 - 6Qyekki.png 34 - t3o7YNR.png 33 - IeC3ujQ.png 32 - bzzqwRR.png 31 - AM6K0rz.png 30 - oJllTeb.png 29 - G9FXrHr.png 28 - 5SxBdXg.png 27 - hqjEQsX.png 26 - FZ5bR7Q.png 25 - TbdcCSy.png 24 - uiWbKaY.png 23 - Y2nnccN.png 22 - UFRZ7a3.png 21 - r3DzJzQ.png 20 - rUZuTKS.png 18 - ynWmeY5.png 16 - 6S4DSXQ.png 12 - FRQJLG4.png 11 - f1mjFIv.png 9 - wQEnPyl.png 3 - 2NADT0n.png 2 - pPkibcN.png 1 - sy2Nue5.png 92 - YGhFnz8.png 91 - FoD87j9.png 89 - LTWL2lr.png 150 - Uvh2bNY.png 149 - KRfQpFW.png 147 - m592Zvn.png 143 - tHlJGsT.png 142 - NL4bomo.png 138 - vToMVnu.png 137 - VpLR9cb.png 129 - P7sv38n.png 127 - qVgTXWs.png 126 - 02R3fmI.png 123 - VWEHMVH.png 120 - 1K3i2gA.png 119 - utzNWnK.png 116 - kdY483g.png 115 - 8lY1UA2.png 109 - eGGKm3m.png 105 - 4zMtgy6.png 104 - TwEAmXS.png 199 - PCtKbex.png 198 - cTbcP5g.png 197 - Uz0pe4g.png 196 - EklEaMX.png 195 - udijmqy.png 189 - c6xJaDo.png 188 - TP3x11s.png 187 - SkPI2FU.png 185 - UtXuEcW.png 182 - jNchJtA.png 181 - rmWwyDt.png 180 - I6vjEBj.png 179 - MahwWuU.png 174 - CNtEJt0.png 173 - x9VgklD.png 172 - x9lL86g.png 171 - 7FFVRZc.png 169 - W4B0zVQ.png 167 - RC56p7a.png 250 - 24TNMPD.png 244 - Q9nVkKD.png 230 - e96noRf.png 228 - QiB8wT7.png 227 - rn7DFV0.png 225 - STDZJvf.png 224 - cWTb0CP.png 223 - 0K5T44w.png 222 - CtdamdK.png 221 - 9B0Ljwk.png 220 - hLPGf3P.png 219 - WReZAZ8.png 218 - xSsIvJS.png 217 - CpsfoUj.png 216 - lDEQXZN.png 215 - VIfdriu.png 212 - brFIukG.png 211 - dxjyUKn.png 210 - zRUevis.png 209 - q5xvFLv.png 208 - lUluLNq.png 205 - gdr3m73.png 204 - umDBbJM.png 202 - qiiIe6q.png 201 - 5EhyHog.png 300 - vSOkRwO.png 299 - xiYZ4U7.png 296 - EhOrlDC.png 295 - FxSevtt.png 294 - VqGdmAs.png 293 - Hp54WnV.png 291 - FTShr1i.png 290 - IXUsMIf.png 289 - KMsty5F.png 288 - JCzndEz.png 281 - JxKGHo8.png 263 - cuCYnGE.png 262 - Qhea9Qh.png 261 - 7vlth7u.png 260 - Wd5mkfM.png 259 - JPrE9tN.png 258 - R0kfqxC.png 256 - CYdcXHS.png 253 - MQyoUj9.png 314 - r7LjvhF.png 312 - rRkiVLn.png 309 - PUA1wE5.png 308 - VX0adWS.png 305 - yfjI2Cv.png 304 - fB73HeK.png AvengersS4e319576.png AvengersS4e310301.png AvengersS4e310276.png AvengersS4e309851.png AvengersS4e309826.png AvengersS4e309801.png AvengersS4e309701.png AvengersS4e309676.png AvengersS4e309651.png AvengersS4e308001.png AvengersS4e307776.png AvengersS4e307751.png AvengersS4e304101.png AvengersS4e302226.png AvengersS4e302201.png AvengersS4e302001.png AvengersS4e301976.png AvengersS4e301951.png AvengersS4e301926.png AvengersS4e301901.png AvengersS4e301876.png AvengersS4e301851.png AvengersS4e301826.png AvengersS4e301801.png AvengersS4e301776.png AvengersS4e301751.png AvengersS4e301726.png AvengersS4e301701.png AvengersS4e301676.png AvengersS4e301651.png AvengersS4e301626.png AvengersS4e301601.png AvengersS4e301576.png AvengersS4e300251.png AvengersS4e300226.png AvengersS4e300201.png AvengersS4e300126.png AvengersS4e300176.png AvengersS4e300276.png AvengersS4e300301.png AvengersS4e300326.png AvengersS4e303676.png AvengersS4e303701.png AvengersS4e303726.png AvengersS4e303751.png AvengersS4e303776.png AvengersS4e303801.png AvengersS4e303826.png AvengersS4e303851.png AvengersS4e303876.png AvengersS4e303901.png AvengersS4e303926.png AvengersS4e303951.png AvengersS4e308101.png AvengersS4e308126.png AvengersS4e308151.png AvengersS4e300551.png AvengersS4e300576.png AvengersS4e300601.png AvengersS4e300626.png AvengersS4e300726.png AvengersS4e300751.png AvengersS4e304026.png AvengersS4e304051.png AvengersS4e304076.png AvengersS4e312326.png AvengersS4e312351.png AvengersS4e312376.png AvengersS4e314876.png AvengersS4e314901.png AvengersS4e321151.png AvengersS4e321226.png AvengersS4e319226.png AvengersS4e319201.png AvengersS4e319176.png AvengersS4e316476.png AvengersS4e316451.png AvengersS4e316426.png AvengersS4e312126.png AvengersS4e308226.png AvengersS4e308201.png AvengersS4e306501.png AvengersS4e305001.png AvengersS4e304751.png AvengersS4e304626.png AvengersS4e304601.png AvengersS4e304576.png AvengersS4e304551.png AvengersS4e301251.png AvengersS4e301226.png AvengersS4e301201.png AvengersS4e301176.png AvengersS4e301151.png AvengersS4e301126.png AvengersS4e301101.png AvengersS4e301076.png AvengersS4e300951.png AvengersS4e300926.png AvengersS4e300901.png AvengersS4e300876.png AvengersS4e300851.png AvengersS4e300826.png AvengersS4e300801.png AvengersS4e300776.png AvengersS4e300526.png AvengersS4e300151.png AvengersS4e300101.png Avengers Assemble (1118).png Avengers Assemble (1116).png Avengers Assemble (1105).png Avengers Assemble (1103).png Avengers Assemble (1101).png Avengers Assemble (1097).png Avengers Assemble (1098).png Avengers Assemble (1120).png Avengers Assemble (1122).png Avengers Assemble (1090).png Avengers Assemble (965).png Avengers Assemble (966).png Avengers Assemble (936).png Avengers Assemble (933).png Avengers Assemble (931).png Avengers Assemble (929).png Avengers Assemble (928).png Avengers Assemble (702).png Avengers Assemble (666).png Avengers Assemble (665).png Avengers Assemble (659).png Avengers Assemble (656).png Avengers Assemble (653).png Avengers Assemble (892).png Avengers Assemble (889).png Avengers Assemble (572).png Avengers Assemble (573).png Avengers Assemble (646).png Avengers Assemble (550).png Avengers Assemble (538).png Avengers Assemble (564).png Avengers Assemble (562).png Avengers Assemble (560).png Avengers Assemble (556).png Avengers Assemble (478).png Avengers Assemble (475).png Avengers Assemble (471).png Avengers Assemble (472).png Avengers Assemble (469).png Avengers Assemble (466).png Avengers Assemble (495).png Avengers Assemble (494).png Avengers Assemble (491).png Avengers Assemble (353).png Avengers Assemble (351).png Avengers Assemble (347).png Avengers Assemble (340).png Avengers Assemble (337).png Avengers Assemble (336).png Avengers Assemble (333).png Avengers Assemble (356).png Avengers Assemble (264).png Avengers Assemble (261).png Avengers Assemble (330).png Avengers Assemble (328).png Avengers Assemble (326).png Avengers Assemble (312).png Avengers Assemble (308).png Avengers Assemble (309).png Avengers Assemble (307).png Avengers Assemble (306).png Avengers Assemble (303).png Avengers Assemble (301).png Avengers Assemble (294).png Avengers Assemble (291).png Avengers Assemble (289).png Avengers Assemble (287).png Avengers Assemble (285).png Avengers Assemble (283).png Avengers Assemble (281).png Avengers Assemble (277).png Avengers Assemble (279).png Avengers Assemble (240).png Avengers Assemble (42).png Avengers Assemble (4).png Avengers Assemble (3).png Avengers Assemble (14).png Avengers Assemble (15).png Avengers Assemble (404).png Avengers Assemble (402).png Avengers Assemble (44).png Avengers Assemble (395).png Avengers Assemble (507).png Avengers Assemble (510).png Avengers Assemble (535).png Avengers Assemble (551).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (102).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (135).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (160).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (138).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (137).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (136).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (68).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (67).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (60).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (93).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (92).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (23).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (22).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (19).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (20).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (21).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (18).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (17).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (15).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (14).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (9).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (8).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (13).png Underworld 18AA (4).png Underworld 18AA (3).png Underworld 18AA (2).png Underworld 18AA (1).png Category:Marvel Universe Category:Avengers Category:Size-Shifter Category:Wings Category:Armor Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Insect Users Category:Animal Empathy Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Super Hero Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Flight Category:Universe 12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Americans